


Little Wing

by thesupernaturalTeen



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Batfamily (DCU), Bruce didn’t take Jason to Ethiopia, Bruce is confused, De-Aged Jason Todd, Jason Todd & Bruce Wayne Get Along, Jason Todd & Bruce Wayne Have a Good Relationship, Overprotective Batfamily (DCU), Protective Alfred Pennyworth, Protective Batfamily (DCU), Protective Bruce Wayne, Protective Cassandra Cain, Protective Damian Wayne, Protective Dick Grayson, Protective Siblings, Rhato 25 didn’t happen, but he won’t admit it
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-12 10:01:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28758498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesupernaturalTeen/pseuds/thesupernaturalTeen
Summary: Jason is de-aged into a eight year old. And where as Dick and the rest find it funny and amusing.  Jason didn’t.Bruce doesn’t know how to feel.
Relationships: Alfred Pennyworth & Jason Todd, Cassandra Cain & Tim Drake & Dick Grayson & Duke Thomas & Jason Todd & Bruce Wayne & Damian Wayne, Cassandra Cain & Tim Drake & Dick Grayson & Jason Todd & Bruce Wayne & Damian Wayne, Cassandra Cain & Tim Drake & Dick Grayson & Jason Todd & Damian Wayne, Jason Todd & Everyone, Stephanie Brown & Cassandra Cain & Tim Drake & Barbara Gordon & Dick Grayson & Jason T. & Damian W., Stephanie Brown & Cassandra Cain & Tim Drake & Dick Grayson & Jason Todd & Damian Wayne, Stephanie Brown & Tim Drake & Dick Grayson & Duke Thomas & Jason Todd & Bruce Wayne & Damian Wayne, Stephanie Brown & Tim Drake & Dick Grayson & Duke Thomas & Jason Todd & Damian Wayne, Tim Drake & Dick Grayson & Alfred Pennyworth & Duke Thomas & Jason Todd & Bruce Wayne & Damian Wayne, Tim Drake & Dick Grayson & Alfred Pennyworth & Jason Todd & Bruce Wayne & Damian Wayne, Tim Drake & Dick Grayson & Jason Todd & Bruce Wayne & Damian Wayne, Tim Drake & Dick Grayson & Jason Todd & Damian Wayne
Comments: 6
Kudos: 98





	1. Chapter 1

“Red Hood to Bats.” Jason huffed, gun shots sounding. “Calling got backup.”

“Hood?” Nightwing questions, hearing how tired out he had sounded. “Hood, where are you?”

He panicked hen he got no answer, yelling a quick ‘I’m going to check on Hood.’ As he swung in the air, Robin yelling at how that was unnecessary. Red Robin and Spoiler soon followed. 

Blackbat looked at Robin. “Worried for him....little brother... died, before.” 

Now, Robin frowned, covering it up with a roll of his eyes. “Hood, can take care of himself, now.” 

Blackbat decided not to point out how Robin was clearly worried, as he pulled out his grappling hook and followed. “Why did Father have to leave at this time?”

”Batman will be back. Tomorrow morning.” Blackbat followed. 

Nighwing and Red Robin where careful and silent as they walked, looking for any traps and their brother. Dick held his breath when seeing Jason’s helmet on the ground. 

Red Robin immediately picked it up, looking up at his eldest brother. 

“Is that-“ Robin has gone to question, Red Robin nodding and then turning to see Nightwing had pressed down to communicate with Batman. 

“Nightwing-“

”Red Hood is missing. We’ve tracked him down, found his helmet, but I just thought-“ _since I missed his funeral the last time. The last time you were to late._

“when we find him-“ 

“I’m on my way. Start to search for him.” Dick didn’t question if Batman was still on his mission, knowing that the justice league would handle it. The only reason Batman has even went was because Hal Jordan was an idiot. 

They started to search for him, stopping and staring when they had found his jacket. Blackbat picked it up, as Nightwing stayed frozen. 

The continued to walk, whispering out his name. And as they walked, collected his belongings. 

Then stopping when seeing a small boy. Dick’s mind races with the thoughts that Jason has traded himself if a kid was involved.

“Fucking finally.” The boy cursed, the gun had been pulled on them, Dick had just realized. Jason’s gun. 

“Hey, kid. Have you seen-“ he paused, thinking then gesturing to Cass’s suit, the bat symbol. “A man with a red symbol like this? Red h-“

”Dickwing, it’s me! The asshole did something and turned me eight fucking years old!” 

“Oh, god.”

“Oh, come on,” Dick smiled widely as Alfred was examining Jason, who glare at the oldest bird. “Little wing, it’ll be fun!”

”Get nea’ me with that, and I’ll shot you.” Jason glared, opening his mouth to continue his threat, when a the screeching of tires stopped him. 

“Where is he?” Batman questioned, not even out of the car yet.   
  


Dick gave him a wide smile. Then took a step to the side, revealing the small boy. “Hey, B.” 


	2. Chapter two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jason explains what happened right before he was turned eight.

“What happened?” Bruce asked, his eyes staying on Jason, who was swinging his legs from the top of the med-bed.

”I forgot how short I was. Damn.” Jason spoke instead, then looked up. “Oh, yeah, so, I got a lead, that someone had gotten their hands on some Gotham kids-mostly Crime Alley- And has gone to check it out. Obviously, it was a trap. Got there and there was this really fucking-“

“Language.” 

“ugly looking guy. Anyway, the bastard had the audacity to shot me with a dart.” Jason muttered more curses. 

“Do you remember what he looked like?” Tim questioned. 

Jason ignored Tim, turning to Bruce. “So, call Zatanna or someone so I can get out of here.”

”She’s off world and won’t be back for another month, at the least. Two at the most.” 

“What?” Jason yelled, leaning forward. Bruce had taken steps closer, fearing with Jason’s height he’d land wring and get hurt. “That’s- What about Raven? Or Dr. faith. Hell, I’ll take John!”

Dick made a face, one of uncomforted but amused, also afraid. “Uh, last time I checked, all off world.” 

“What? Is there some magic heroes meet up? What am I going to do?”

“Jay,” Bruce spoke, in a tone to try and calm him. “it’s okay. You don’t have to go back to one of your safe houses You can stay here. You always-“

Jason looked at Bruce in annoyance and as if he was an idiot. “Who cares about the safe houses? I’m talking about now that Crime Alley doesn’t have any one to protect them! I can’t protect them, who am I gonna intimidated or scare?”

”You couldn’t intimidate Alfred the cat.” Tim laughed.

”Aw, he’s so adorable!” Dick yelled, sliding his phone from the camera. Jason glared, his hand moving and holding up his gun. “Oh, yeah? How adorable-hey!” 

“No shooting your brother.” Bruce huffed, already thinking of how much trouble everyone is going to cause. 

“Well, of course you side with Dick. He’s the favorite.” 

Bruce watched as Jason crosses his arms, raising an eyebrow, then rolling his eyes. Before, he could say anything, on how he doesn’t have favorites, Dick spoke. “Oh, come on! Jay! Just one more picture. B, help me.” 

“I like living.” Is all Bruce says as he takes away the phone from Dick. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I say this a lot, but, I swear, other chapters will be longer.


	3. Chapter three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jason is already tired of the jokes.

Bruce had thought that if everyone was distracted, they’d leave Jason alone. So, he had asked Alfred if dinner was ready. The older man had turned to Jason, offering a smile. “Is there something that you would like for dinner, Master Jason?”

Jason shrugged. “Not really, doesn’t matter if your cooking the food.”

”Well, come along, I shall set a room for you.” 

Jason glanced down at the ground. Bruce had moved to help him get down, but Jason waved his hands off. “No, it’s bad enough that-“ he gestured to his older brother. “is here. And-“

”I wish I could post these.” Dick spoke, scrolling through the pictures. 

“You cannot!” Jason lunged, falling off the bed. And Bruce quickly grabbed him from falling and hurting himself or trying to hurt Dick.

Alfred called for dinner, Jason glancing around as everyone has take a seat. Aside from Dick, who grabbed Jason and forced him into one seat, while Dick took the right side of him. Jason glared at him. “Your lucky Bruce took my gun. And Alfred took my other.”   
  


Dick smiled widely, turning to the food. When Bruce turned to Jason. “We will have to keep a eye on you, see if anything changes.”   
  


“You mean me besides me being eight.” Jason stabbed the food, taking a bit. “As long as no one else finds out about this-I mean, aside from Zatana.”   
  


“To late.” Dick smiled. “I sent a picture to the Titans and the Justice League. Everyone says that you are adorable.”   
  


Jason attacked, which had lead to switching the seating arrangements. With Tim first, Jason next to him, Bruce next to Jason, Damian sitting across from them, and Dick next to Bruce. Alfred had joined them for dinner. Which he had sat across from Jason, next to Damian.   
  


“Where is he?”   
  


Jason groaned, scrambling off his seat at the voice. But, hadn’t made it passed the table as it had been Barbra, Stephanie and Duke. Not that Duke did much but stare it disbelief.   
  


“This is amazing!”   
  


“I know right!”   
  


  
“Bruce,” Jason interrupted, looking up from where Dick had grabbed him and where Barbra also had helped in holding him. “make them stop. Let me go! I swear when I get back to my age...”

”Master Jason,” Alfred interrupted, causing everyone in the room to turn. But, he had turned his head, gesturing to the counter, which had a mug placed on it, next to two pills. “when you had first arrived at the Manor,it’d been difficult for you to fall asleep.”

”Yeah.” Jason didn’t say how he’d barely sleep now, either. Nor, did he mention that pills hardly worked, or the fact that he does have a better healing factor. Or did, he wasn’t sure if that stayed with him in his younger-self’s body. “I-about that...”

Alfred raised an eyebrow.   
  


“Ever since the Lazarus Pit-or maybe it was just the dying and magically coming back-medicine doesn’t work on me.”   
  


Everyone’s face fell. But, he continued. “I also, heal slightly faster. Not meta-human fast, but faster then a normal human. Obviously, scars stay.”   
  


They all looked at him in sadness and pity, so he definitely wasn’t going to mention the nightmares of his death, resurrection and all that.   
  


“Jay...” at the soft tone, his eyes snapped up. “why didn’t you tell us?”

”Because, we were in bad terms. So, it wouldn’t of have mattered to you.”   
  


Bruce looked at his de-aged son, sad and hurt, as he continued. “Then, by the time we were in good terms, I had learnt to just deal with it. If I can’t sleep, I’ll just go in patrol again, or read.”   
  


Tim took a step closer, seeing how Jason looked down at the ground. “And when your in pain?”   
  


“I heal quicker, normally gone in a few days, doesn’t matter.”

Dick hugged Jason tighter, making him struggle to even breathe. “Let go of me!”  
  


“Master Richard, release Master Jason.” Alfred spoke.   
  


“But, he’s so small and cute! He’s really little wing now!”

”Wouldn’t he actually be baby bat? He’s younger than Damian now.” Tim commented.   
  


“Shut up!”

Alfred set a room next to Bruce’s and everyone else had gotten a room closer to Jason’s as well. Barbara and Dick shared a room and as did Stephanie and Tim.

Alfred had also slept in a room closer, everyone falling sleep soon. Although, Jason took a while to fall asleep, until he finally did.


	4. Chapter four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jason has a nightmare.

A scream was heard through the Manor, everyone instantly junking from their bed’s and running towards the sound.   
  
It lead them to the room that Jason was staying in. They quickly burst in, ready to attack but, stopped as they’d seen no one.   
  
Only Jason, screaming as he laid in bed. Alfred’s arm feel down, the shotgun now facing the floor.   
  


Bruce surged forward, hands clamping down on his arms. “Jason! Jason! Wake up!”   
  


Dick ran up next, hand grabbing the leg that went up to kick Bruce.   
  


Jason shot up, well tried to, as both Bruce and Dick had a grip on him. “NO! LET ME GO!”   
  


“Jason, it’s alright.” Bruce tried to calm, the boy’s head snapped up, fear being the only thing in his eyes. Jason thrashed around, trying to get out of the grips. “Jason! It’s alright! You’re okay!”

Bruce nor Dick wanted to go if their grip, just in case the boy needed up in hurting someone or himself. And after a second, Jason stopped thrashing, slowly looking up. “Bruce?” Then scanned the room. “Dick? Tim?-“ 

Jason realized that everyone was there. He then groaned, falling back on the bed, which had made Bruce and Dick let their grasp on him go. The boy pushed his damp hair back. “Sorry, sorry...was I screaming?”   
  


“It’s alright. Are you okay?” Dick asked.   
  


“Just remembered why I never stayed here to sleep. But, someone-“ he glared at Bruce. “would had dragged me here later anyway.”   
  


“What did you dream about?” Tim questioned.   
  


“What I always dream about.”   
  


“Your death?” Bruce took a sharp breathe at Damian’s question. “The Lazarus Pit? I understand that it wasn’t the Lazarus Pit to bring you back. You’d been revived before. Mother had explained that-“

”Shut up, Demon.”

”Don’t call your brother that.” Bruce immediately replied, Jason glaring up at him.   
  


“He’s-“ 

“Enough.”   
  


Jason glared again, pushing the blankets off of him. “Motherfuckers suffocating me.” Then hoped from the bed, pausing when he had realized that he couldn’t go out him his red hood gear to patrol.   
  


“Little Wing,” Dick started. “are you okay?”   
  


“I’m fine. Like always.” He snapped, not coming off as threatening as he hoped. “Why does it even matter? I’ve dealt with this before.”

At the confused confession, Bruce’s heart broke. Jason sounded confused as to why they’d care that he was hurting and would want to help him. He didn’t know if it’s hurt more coming from this version of Jason or older Jason. Because, both were so young, but this one even younger. But, older Jason had all the scars. All the prove if what he’d been through. 

One of those scars being caused by Bruce himself. And now, with Jason at a younger age. He no longer had that scar.   
  


“I’m going to the library.” Jason walked out, stopping then turning back around. “Alfred, you brought a shotgun?”   
  


“I had thought it necessary.”   
  


“Huh.” Jason shrugged his shoulders, walking out the room, while everyone had watched in worry. 


	5. Chapter five

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How could Bruce not know?

Jason sat in the library, a book propped on his knees as he flipped through the pages.   
  


“Jaylad?” Bruce called quietly, opening the door slowly. He smiled slightly at seeing Jason curled up with a book. And he wished that Jason had normally spent more time at the Manor. Normally, the older Jason, as the two have started to get better, now not always yelling at each other. But, still Jason never stayed at the cave or manor longer than a couple hours. One night at the latest.   
Bruce didn’t know either to thank the person who did this or beat them up.   
  


“Yes, B?” He looked up, then flipping over the couch. “Please, tell me he’s not with you.”   
  


Bruce chuckled, shaking his head as a ‘no’, then walking over towards Jason, who had seated himself back in the couch, book open again.   
  


Bruce didn’t know if Jason was ignoring him or if he was really into the book that he was reading. It was quiet. Bruce not sure what to say. Especially if Jason was mad at him.   
  


“Jaylad...” Bruce spoke, pausing in case Jason was ignoring him. Jason’s eyes darted up, a sign he was listening but had quickly gone back to him book. Or that he had just wanted Bruce to leave so he could read his book. “are you alright?”

“Yes.” Jason’s answer was immediate, not hesitating for one second. Which he was actually telling the truth or he was lying.   
  
Bruce wanted for Jason to put the book down, to talk to him. And it seemed as if Jason had read his mind, as he had removed a folded piece of paper from the table and slid in the book, closing it.   
  


“I told you I’m fine. You don’t need to worry.”

”Do you really think that’s going to just make me stop worrying?”   
  


“No,” Jason sighed, over-dramatically flinging his head back, turning do his legs where thrown over the back of the couch. “you are a helicopter, over-thinking, paranoid, dramatic bastard.”

”I’m dramatic?”

Jason hummed in agreement. “Finally owning up to it.” Then turned, lifting his head up. “You really are.”

“Care to explain?”

“I was in one of my safe houses and you called the Justice League to find me. Because I missed your call.”   
  


“I called you ten times.”

”My phone was dead.” Jason explained. “And ten times, that proves my point right there. You do know that Superman thinks your over-protective, right? I wasn’t even hurt.”

“You were shot.”

“Barely.”

Bruce didn’t say how Superman had to carry Jason out because of how much blood he lost, instead, smoking widely in thinking of the reaction his next words would receive. “You do know that Dick is planning to take as many pictures as possible.”

”You know, Bruce, how about, instead, you drive me to one of my safe houses.”   
  


Bruce frowned, thinking he had said something accidentally and but realized it. But, Jason continued. “I fear that Dick will try to convince everyone to keep me this way.”   
  


At that, Bruce laughed.   
  


“And I really can’t intimidate or scare anyone like this, so who will look after Crime Ally? And even worst now I can’t stop Dick his goddamn hugs and cuddles. Disgusting.” He shivered, as if it brought true fear to him. “Did you know he had once, waited til I got back from patrol, and attacked me? Just to hug me. And when I was shot, he used it as an excuse to force me to stay there while he ‘cuddled me back to health’.” Then muttered. “Goddamn octopus leech.”  
  


“Don’t worry, Jay. I’m calling Zatanna tomorrow to see if she can come back sooner.”   
  


“Good.” Jason huffed.   
  


Bruce didn’t plan on calling her tomorrow. Although, he did prefer if Jason-older Jason-would simply willingly stay at the Manor. But, at least he was there. For now, he was going to be happy that Jason was home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m working on making the chapters longer

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, I kinda had gone on a de-aged Jason binge reading, and now, I’m obsessed. 
> 
> Also, working on the title.


End file.
